Someone new
by Peace etc
Summary: When someone new moves to Star Hollow and attends Chilton, how does it change things?... r/r please


My Mother died three months ago, in a car accident. It's hard to adjust. My Father just didn't really know what to do so he poured himself into his job. He came home on weekends. Now three months later he comes home once a month. It is as if we're killing him. This time when he came home he packed up and moved us to the middle of no where, Stars Hollow. I guess he thought we won't get into any trouble there. He also plans to send us to a prep school!   
"How much longer?" My youngest brother Julian whined, from the backseat. I looked at the passing road sign.   
"Don't worry Juli only thirty minutes…" I stated. My oldest brother, Donny (Donovan) was driving. There was four of us Donny (20), Ricky (12), and Juli (8). I was sixteen so I had to take turns driving as well.   
Once we reached the town, we decided to stop for a bite to eat. We saw a diner, and ignoring the 'hardware' sign walked in.   
"How may I help you?" asked this cute guy. He looked my age, maybe a year older. We all placed our orders. We ate our food and left. When we reached our new house, we all claimed a room. I got the one I thought was the best, it had a balcony even! My Father had left us a note and the uniforms.   
"Francesca, Rick will be attending Chilton. Julian will be going to the local catholic school, and Donovan will go to the University…" Donny read part of the note. Poor Don had been left to take care of us, he had to quit any independent life he wanted, for us. But then again he got the control and money. He got to make all the decisions well Dad was gone, which was what seemed like forever.   
Don agreed to drive us all on our first day. Rick and I put on our new uniforms. I wanted to look different, I dunno , but somehow. I tied a red ribbon in my hair, but that didn't help much.   
"Bye Frankie, Ricky!" Don called from the car. Frankie was my nickname, you honestly thought I went by Francesca?!? "Have fun!" he shouted mockingly laughing, Juli laughed at us also. After Ricky and I talked to the principle no I mean Headmaster, we were on our way.   
"Class we have a new student today!" Exclaimed my new English teacher Mr. Medina. "Her name is Francesca Robinson." All the kids laughed when he said my name. "You can take the empty seat" he said and pointed to the one near the window. I sighed quietly and sat down. This was going to be a long day!  
"Hey Mary" the guy beside me whispered. I didn't even look over. He probably was talking to the girl behind me. "Mary!" he hissed louder. I just kept on taking my notes. Other then the whole Mary thing the day went by the same. At lunch I was looking for Ricky to eat lunch with.   
"Hey Ricky!" I exclaimed to him down the hall. He smiled and hurried over. "What the hell did we do to deserve this?" I asked him looking around. He laughed.   
"I know, what the fuck did we do? Y'know our Mom dies and we get sent to hell!" he commented. Ricky and I use to fight constantly, but after Mom died we had to stand together. Chilton has a 'dining hall' not a cafeteria. After lunch I was on my way to my locker when…   
"Mary!" the guy from my English class called out. Boy! That guy couldn't find her.   
"I think he's talking to you!" A girl by her locker said. I shook my head, and she just laughed. "I'm Rory," she commented.  
"I'm Frankie, well Francesca…" I said smiling.  
"Oh yes! You're in some of my classes…" We continued to talk, noting that she lived near me. We departed though, because I had to go find my locker. My locker seriously seemed like it kept moving.   
"Mary, wait!" called the boy. I looked down the hall, but I was the only one there. He must think I look like 'Mary'. Here it is. I stuffed some books in my new found locker.   
"Hey you…" he now called, after I didn't reply to Mary. I looked around to see him leaning against the locker, next to mine.   
"Yes?" I asked him. He smiled cockily. Oh, he was good looking. He had everything, but he had too much conceit!   
"Why do you keep ignoring me?" he asked. I looked around again, making sure he was addressing me.   
"You haven't been giving me anything to ignore…" This was confusing, I never ignored him, but this 'Mary' girl sure did!  
"You're Mary!" he stated smiling. I looked at him confused.  
"No, I'm not." I stated. Great! Now I'm going to be late for class.  
"It's a nickname, new kids get." Oh! So he was calling me all along!  
"Oh, you give it to the boys as well?" I questioned jokingly. He laughed and shook his head.   
"Tootles blonde boy!" I called as I left. Now how to I get to biology?   
By the end of the day I was exhausted. 


End file.
